Mobile communication devices such as smart phones may be used for a variety of purposes in addition to traditional voice communication. Various mobile applications may be installed on mobile communication devices that provide a variety of services. For example, various games may be downloaded and installed on mobile communication devices. Some games may communicate with game servers or other game terminals (e.g., other mobile communication devices or desktop computers) via the wireless communication links provided to the mobile communication device via cell sites. Weather monitoring and alerting mobile applications may be installed on mobile communication devices. Special interest news feeds may be provided by other mobile applications.